August 26, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:02 Flower1470 Hey Silly and siblings 8:02 Dragonian King hi lily 8:03 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuPQHxA0TVI bro creepy clip 8:03 Dragonian King i'm good 8:05 Loving77 ew 8:08 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlpBw48bgEo Funny clip 8:09 Flower1470 that's disturbing how was flapjack allowed on air 8:10 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wXW_m-_NbE fonny clip 8:12 Dragonian King poor squidward 8:12 Flower1470 THE SECOND ONE ISNT FUNNY 8:13 Williamm258 you laugh 8:14 Dragonian King he survives, so it's funny 8:15 Flower1470 :P 8:16 Dragonian King it's like how you got eaten by the squirrels but you didn't survive but it was still funny so that ruins my point (squirrel) 8:18 Flower1470 -_- 8:18 Dragonian King anyway changing the subject now um i don't have any ideas for a new subject someone start for me 8:20 Flower1470 did you know that licking doorknobs is illegal on other planets 8:24 Dragonian King yes i'm on one of those i never met my brother because he licked a doorknob before i was born he's still in jail 8:25 Flower1470 oh wow such an injustice 8:26 Dragonian King that's why i say i don't have a sibling cuz i don't think he counts anymore 8:29 Flower1470 so unofrtunate how long is he in for? 8:29 Dragonian King 28 more years 8:29 Flower1470 @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EJxwkmybSw this is the awesome panic song I was talking about the morning @Silly geez 8:29 Dragonian King it's a pretty serious offense where i live 8:30 Flower1470 obviously so 8:31 Williamm258 bro 8:31 Dragonian King what 8:31 Williamm258 i was Just wondering if we can do the in the end contest again 8:31 Dragonian King GREAT IDEA :D let's do it tomorrow 8:31 Flower1470 alright im in 8:31 Williamm258 OK :) im in to 8:33 Dragonian King peep are you in? 8:34 Loving77 sure 8:34 Williamm258 How about jony He doesn't know 8:35 Loving77 lily, you know all of those items I need to craft my house on W101? 8:35 Dragonian King if jony comes on tomorrow, we'll ask him or tonight 8:36 Flower1470 Jony is really busy with school so his activity is decreasing like me lol @Peep yea? 8:37 Loving77 I need to craft them all 8:38 Dragonian King bwahahaha i'm still not back in school 8:38 Flower1470 @Peep OOO @Silly when so you go back? do* 8:39 Dragonian King tuesday 8:39 Loving77 so this is going be like over 100,000 gold we're looking at 8:39 Dragonian King :( 8:39 Flower1470 @Peep that's what you get for wanting a nice house 8:39 Loving77 and it's going to take me like a year 8:40 Flower1470 @Silly you're not much father then he is lol 8:40 Dragonian King of course i don't have any kids 8:40 Loving77 I knew I should have just bought a house from the crown shop >.< 8:41 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:41 Dragonian King i read that as clown shop 8:42 Loving77 lol @Lily this has to be the best thing you put in my tag ever: http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/127646765178/anocurry-casually-drops-this-here#notes you have no idea I've always wondered how on earth people got the shading like that. That person must know all of the tools like the back of their hand. 8:52 Williamm258 wait What happened when we lose the contest What is our punishment 8:52 Dragonian King we decide that later 8:52 Williamm258 ok 8:52 Dragonian King it's always been having to use avatars picked by everyone else so idk if it's gonna be that again 8:53 Williamm258 ok bye 8:53 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:59 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:43 Flower1470 ooo 9:56 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:August 2015